Madness
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Kacchan esperaba a Deku impaciente, como todos los días... Al llegar lo jala junto a él ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué es lo que Kacchan espera ver? Esto es Yaoi - Deku/Katsu :3


**Mmm ¿qué decir? Tengo prueba hoy, y pues sin más se me vino de pronto a la mente una historia que debía escribir xD**

 **Así que aquí está, el título lo dice todo, que para quien no lo sepa, Madness significa demencia, o locura.**

 **Espero que les guste... al menos un poco ¿por qué siempre hago cosas tan enfermas? xD**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kouhei Horikoshi :3 Yo sólo los uso para satisfacer mis fantasías perversas xD**

 **Esto es... DekuKatsu, sí, leíste bien, Deku (seme) y Kacchan (uke) :3 Un día tenía que cumplir mi mayor deseo de hacerlos así kajhjaka Amo ver a los bad boys bien controladitos xD**

* * *

 _ ***~Madness~***_

 _ **¿Qué hay en tu mente?**_

 _ **¿Qué deseas?**_

 _ **¿Es insano?**_

 _ **Ah, pero te satisface ¿verdad?**_

Joder, joder, mil veces, joder.

El estudiante maldecía moviendo sus piernas sincronizadamente, inquietas, de vez en cuando, apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas agachándose un poco en el proceso.

Los demás alumnos en el salón conversaban tranquilamente, generando un ambiente ameno, excepto él, quien como un ser superior se alzaba y hablaba en el momento que le daba la gana. Si él no le dirigía la palabra a una persona, ésta no podía hacerlo por su cuenta, algo parecido a la regla de la monarquía anterior a la Revolución Francesa.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y un chico entró tambaleante al principio, luego se enderezó usó toda su fuerza para dejar de jadear del cansancio.

Los ojos rojizos de inmediato vieron la figura apoyada en la puerta, que luego de saludar tímidamente avanzaba a su puesto, al final de la fila, muy cercano al suyo.

Se levantó botando la silla en el proceso, y manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, intimidante se plantó delante del recién llegado.

—Llegaste, Deku. —sus palabras eran absolutas, tal como un rey, nadie lo cuestionaba, nadie podía hacerlo, simplemente tenían obligación de escuchar.

—Kacchan…—murmuró bajito, intentando atravesar con sus ojos al chico y llegar a su asiento, lo que no pudo lograr, porque en cuanto intentó dar un paso, fue detenido fieramente por el rubio, que salvaje lo jaló de un brazo, mandando a la mierda las clases, al mismo profesor, a sus compañeros, después de todo, a un rey ¿por qué debería importarle?

—Kacchan, hay que volver… hay clases… —fue lanzado fieramente a la pared, luego de salir de la sala. En el proceso se golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que un chichón naciera.

—Deku, te esperaba, hoy llegas tarde. —dijo con la voz ronca debido al deseo que inundaba su ser en esos momentos.

—Kacchan…

Tomándolo, no suavemente, como haría un joven enamorado, común y corriente, sino, incrustando sus dedos en la muñeca del adolescente, que lo seguía dando saltitos, casi trotando.

Fue lanzado al interior del baño, donde Katsuki cerró con llave, y se acercó al joven de cabello verdoso y ondulado, con unas hermosas pecas que acariciaban sus mejillas, como un millar de estrellas.

El uniforme de Katsuki de pronto terminó esparramado por todo el piso, que menos mal y estaba limpio. Una vez completamente desnudo se paró frente al chico que sólo lo miraba, tratando de no hacerlo. Y cómo evitarlo… delante de él, se encontraba aquella perfección en persona, Eros, el dios del amor y el deseo. Era imposible no clavar tus ojos de simple mortal en aquella figura cargada de masculinidad y erotismo.

—T-tenemos que volver a c-clases…

El beso apasionado que prosiguió, no le dejó soltar palabra alguna, todas quedaron estancadas en la garganta, que pronto sería usada de otra forma.

Hundió la lengua en el contrario, a la vez que tiraba de sus cabellos, enredándolos en sus dedos. El joven que ya se encontraba desnudo procedió a desvestir a su amante, con la misma sutileza que tendría un gato al cazar su almuerzo.

Los sonidos de la ropa rota fueron alertantes para su dueño, quien, incapaz de moverse, debido a las piernas que rodeaban su cintura, y el miembro despierto que frotaba el suyo por encima de los pantalones, sólo podía intentar echarse para atrás, y así poder respirar después de semejante ósculo.

—T-te…

—Cállate. —le mordió el labio, dejando que la sangre fuera lo siguiente en verse, Hizo lo mismo en su cuello, dejó tantas mordidas sangrantes, que luego se pondrían moradas, pero en esos momentos sólo importaba que él, cual vampiro lamía la sangre que hacía surgir como si su trabajo fuera el buscar agua en el desierto.

Abrió el cierre de los pantalones y con sus manos acarició con desesperación el miembro, que aún joven e inmaduro, ya sabía muy bien lo que era despertar.

Katsuki en cuclillas empezó a lamer lo que deseaba con tanto ímpetu, lamía con gran gusto, y besaba desde el glande hasta la base, lanzando el escroto hacia atrás, suavemente con sus dientes, sin perder ese toque de chico de la selva.

Siguió besando sobre el escroto, disfrutando tirar levemente de las bolsas protectoras de los testículos.

Midoriya sabía que amaba eso, y por eso se lo permitía entre gemidos que trataba de no hacer muy fuertes, cosa casi imposible, porque el placer hacía que su cuerpo se comportaría de forma indebida, sin pudor alguno.

Luego de dejarlo completamente húmedo, el chico se abrió de piernas delante de Izuku, y éste entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

Fue y poniendo la cara frente al miembro, empezó a devolverle el favor. Lamía con calma, con cariño, mientras su propio pene quería estallar debido a tan buen vista.

A Katsuki le daba igual que sus gemidos se oyeran fuertes, como una pantera, sólo se preocupaba de sentir el mayor placer, importándole un pepino que afuera escucharan otros alumnos.

—Deku… mete tu pene ahora.

—Pero… t-tengo que…

— ¡Mete tu pene ahora!

Midoriya suspiró, el chico era tan autoritario como siempre, no podía decir que no le gustaba, pero sabía que iba a dolerle si no lo preparaba, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado…

— ¡Fóllame ya!

El futuro héroe tomó su miembro y acercó la punta a la entrada que palpitaba, esperándolo.

—Kacchan… te va a doler…

—Que me duela. —forjó una pequeñísima sonrisa que se acomodaba bastante desquiciada en ese rostro sonrojado. Parecía casi ninfómano.

—Kacchan…

Frunció el ceño, estaba harto de los rodeos del chico, de ese bueno para nada… empujó su trasero, con fuerza, enterrándose hasta el fondo aquella pieza de carne. El grito de ambos fue a la par, sin embargo, Deku enseguida se preocupó por el estado de su amigo de la infancia, y al mirarlo, nuevamente quedaba confundido, como siempre…

Kacchan hacía una sonrisa de satisfacción completa, a pesar de que su ano sangraba, palpitaba del dolor, estrechándose por la incomodidad de recibir algo que no debería estar ahí… A Kacchan le gustaba infringir las reglas, le gustaba ser el malo en todos los sentidos, le gustaba ver como Midoriya se preocupaba por él, le gustaba morderlo y dejarlo sangrando, molestarlo en clases, le gustaba abrir sus piernas y que lo jodieran fuertemente, haciéndole sentir un dolor-placer inexplicable para el chico que seguiría los pasos de All Might.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno! —apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Deku, mientras estiraba sus brazos en la cerámica, igual que sus cabellos rubios. — ¡Entiérralo más duro! ¡Vamos Deku!

En un futuro Kacchan se daría cuenta de que Deku servía para muchas cosas, que era un héroe en todos los sentidos, pero en esos momentos, consideraba que para lo único que servía era para follarlo como a él le gustaba, haciendo que su cuerpo se restregara contra el piso por la rapidez de las embestidas, y que su ano se enanchara y se achicara, según el pene entrara y saliera.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Más Deku! ¡No te quedes sin energías! ¡Más, más!

De pronto lo lanzó hacia atrás con una mano y se sentó sobre la polla, la sensación puso sus ojos casi en blanco, y la saliva que escurría cayó de poco en su pecho.

La cosa aumentó el nivel, Deku lo miró desde abajo, ya sin pensar en sí le dolía o no, sólo queriendo que Kacchan no quitara esa expresión de felicidad que a nadie más le mostraba, sólo a él.

Lo agarró de la cintura y lo ensartó fuertemente.

— ¡AHHHH! —gritó enterrando sus uñas en los hombros ajenos.

Midoriya se levantó sosteniendo a Kacchan de las nalgas, y con el pene aún dentro, lo acercó a una de las puertas de los baños del colegio, y éste se afirmó del fierro de arriba, para seguir siendo penetrado con intensidad.

— ¡V-vamos… más! ¡Fóllame más…! ¡Más! ¡Mételo hasta el fondo! E-eso es… D-deku…

Una embestida dio directo en el punto más sensible en un hombre, que hizo que Katsuki se viniera sin remedio. Jadeante, y con los brazos colgando (ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas) sonreía, y siguió haciéndolo incluso, mientras Midoriya lo seguía penetrando con la misma intensidad anterior, a pesar de él haber acabado.

Ah… se sentía tan bien…

—D-deku… yo ya acabé…

—Pero yo no. —sus ojos volvieron a mostrar eso que siempre le molestaba no ver en el día a día, pero ahí, cuando sus cuerpos se entregaban el joven lo dejaba ver… esa personalidad tan atemorizante, tan altanera, que era capaz de someterlo… Amaba esa mirada…

Cuando el semen por fin estalló dentro de los intestinos de Kacchan, la sangre se mezcló con éste.

— ¿Duele Kacchan? —seguía con esa mirada de macho alfa.

Bakugou sólo siguió sonriendo ante el dolor, que lo acompañaría varios días… en especial, porque al día siguiente repetiría la escenita, tal vez no en el mismo lugar, pero si la acción.

Cuando volvieron al salón, ya habían pasado las dos primeras clases. Tocaba inglés.

Los alumnos al ver a Midoriya, con el labio roto y sangre en su uniforme, que por cierto estaba bastante maltrecho, supusieron enseguida, que fue culpa de Bakugou, aunque no por las causas correctas. Ellos juraban que lo había molido a golpes… como siempre.

Kacchan entró con su andar de bad boy, bien conocido por todos, aunque si se hubieran percatado un poco más, verían que sus piernas se encontraban más separadas que de costumbre. Miró el asiento antes de sentarse. Sabía bien lo que pasaría, no obstante, antes de poder asimilarlo, su cuerpo cayó, empujado por una fuerza externa al asiento.

—Ah… perdóname Kacchan. —dijo bajando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que el trasero del prodigio chocaba contra la silla, dejando entrar un dolor punzante que recorrió todo su ser.

—Deku… —lo miró tratando de esconder el malestar.

Ahí lo notó… la mirada de Deku volvía a ser esa que aparecía cuando lo follaba. Su corazón se aceleró, al igual que su respiración.

— ¿Qué pasa Kacchan? ¿No te gusta sentarte?

—Me encanta, Deku bastardo. —dijo ocultando el placer que le causaba el dolor en su ano, y como tenía que evitar moverse mucho, para que la sangre no empañara la silla.

Deku volvió a sonreír tímidamente y caminó a su asiento.

Una vez ambos en sus lugares la clase, continuó, pero luego de esa, a la hora de arte, nuevamente ambos desaparecieron, y la puerta de la terraza se trancó.

Justo cuando tocaba irse, se escuchó un potente grito en todo el lugar, que alarmó a muchos, y otros inventaron la historia del fantasma que había muerto en el colegio y bla bla bla…

La verdad quizás nunca se sabría, pues Kacchan jamás la revelaría y menos cuando estaba con las piernas abiertas, enseñando todo a las aves que volaban, lleno de semen y con Deku frente a él subiéndose los pantalones.

—Nos vemos mañana Kacchan.

Oh, sí, él se encargaría de que siempre se vieran, de eso no había duda.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal este lunática historia? xDDD Creo que soy una pervertida sin remedio... ay dios ¿algún día se me irá a quitar? xD**

 **Bueno, si te gustó déjame tu opinión, dime que que te ha parecido :3**

 **¡Reviews! (?)**

 **Ahora me voy, que tengo que dar una prueba... akjhajka ¡Bye bye! ^^**


End file.
